Techno Games 2001/Day 10
Day 10 was the tenth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 14th March 2001 and served as the last episode for the second series of Techno Games. This episode contains the finals for the Natural Rope Climbing and Battery Sprint. Events Relay Springdale Sprinter The first robot of the Springdale Sprinter shot off from the starting position with the relay pole in scoop. The robot was quick and had good movement across the track making precise effort to get to the second of the clusters, a blue bucket. Tentatively the baton was passed, with success and the second robot went off. The blue robot was slower and swayed a lot more with the baton almost falling out on a few occasions due to how top heavy the robot's design was. Eventually the second robot completed a lap and "handed" the baton over to the third red robot of a similar design. Though the baton went in, it wasn't straight and was hanging off the edge, as a result it fell off, giving the team a ten second penalty. The baton was put back and the robot set off, it swerved heavily and the baton now secure. Once again the top heavy design almost topples the robot. It eventually finished after a tentative race at a time of 1:48.49 seconds. Robotic Road Rage Robotic Road Rage got off to a speedy start but came close to toppling over as it turned the first corner, from this point on the first robot slows down and tentatively goes around the track. The first cluster managed to hand over the baton to the second robot in an effective but slightly tentative manner. The second robot was slightly faster around the track but slowed down a few metres before handing it over to the second robot, however upon getting into contact and "locking together" the robots struggled to get the baton passed. Time was heavily wasted during this pass of the baton but eventually after a few attempts they managed to pass the baton. The third robot was more low to the ground and did not need to worry about toppling over and as such speedily went around the lap but due to the heavy amounts of time wasted during the second pass and slower first robot, it meant that the robots finished in a time of 2:01.49 seconds. Team KAM The Robot Wars veterans in Team KAM got off on an almighty quick start. The first robot sped around the track within ten seconds. Some time was wasted as the baton was passed as the robots needed to be accurate with their passes, at first failing to do so but succeeding a second time. The second robot was just as quick around the ring but did falter when is almost went off the track during a turn. The hand over of the baton was far more successful as the robots managed to pass almost instantly, albeit the third robot holding on to the end onto the baton. The third robot was not as quick as the baton was being held precariously, nonetheless it managed to go around the arena in a speedy time, that granted it Gold for the series in a brilliant time of 53:69 seconds. Natural Rope Climb Kevi-Pillar vs Skeletron Skeletron got the quicker start while Kevi-Pillar slowly crept up the rope. Though Kevi-Pillar was trying its best and was certainly doing better than its Heat but Skeletron was making the longer strides and as a result was able to climb the rope more quickly. SKeletron eventually got so ahead it the rope waved one of its hands to declare victory before climbing back down. The judges claimed that Skeletron did not get to the top and was forced to retry as Kevi-Pillar managed to wiggle itself closer to the top. Skeletron restart put pressure on the team as now both robots were neck and neck. Luckily, Skeletron was able to get ahead of Kevi-Pillar, despite slipping a lot. Skeletron eventually hit the top for real this time and Kevi-Pillar managed to get to the top some time after Skeletron had come back down. Winner: Skeletron Long Jump Grim Leaper In its first attempt, Grim Leaper was somewhat delayed in its reaction to charge forward As it charged forward the mechanism to flip the robot, in order or it to jump, triggered but had twisted the robot around, failing to jump. The second attempt did not go well either. Grim Leaper charged towards the jumping line but the trigger did not go and as a result the robot just drove off. Jumping Jack Scrap Jumping Jack Scrap first attempt did not go so well. The bow and arrow like design failed to trigger correctly and as a result the legs fell apart and the device crumbled into itself. The second attempt went much better with the legs both jumping when triggered, it sprung into the air but only landed 1.75 metres which was enough for a Silver medal overall. Battery Sprint Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Junior As with the previous races, Scuttle shot out but this time with competition from Cheeky Boy 1. But beyond the first quarter of the race track, Cheeky Boy 1's slippery nature took its toll allowing Scuttle to zoom past, however, Scuttle bashed into the side wall and started weaving side to side before finishing at a slightly slower time to before. Cheeky Boy 1, despite being slippery, managed to straighten up and charged towards the finishing line and came second only three seconds after Scuttle. Meanwhile a separate battle took place between Millennium Bug and Junior for Bronze. Millennium Bug was the faster of the two and managed to keep itself just ahead of Junior. The two robots moved as quickly as they could and never strayed away from the middle of their individual lanes. Junior sped up slightly and got closer to Millennium Bug in terms of distance but Millennium Bug just managed to get the third place position with Junior finish last some moments later. Battery Sprint Final Results #Scuttle #Cheeky Boy 1 #Millennium Bug #Junior Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Relay Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Long Jump Category:Episodes with Sprint